Sword
Evolution There is a total of 1025 Levels for your sword to evolve currently, every 5 levels unlocks a new design and grants you a level in 1 of the abilities to the left side of the screen, providing you with: * Sharpen of Past: Total Damage +% * Hidden Power: Basic Damage +# * Fatality: Critical Damage +% * Soul Absorb: Tap Soul Gain +% * Ruthlessness: Monster Soul Gain +% * Soul Blow: Soul Attack Damage +% * Pulverize: Dash Attack Damage +% It isn't random and is designed for certain abilities to be higher levels than the others, every player gets the same stats from the side abilities in evolution. When you reach the max level in evolution it will say "Preparing" which I can only assume there are more to come he just has other things as a higher priority right now. Sword (For Sword Essence and Crystals of Rebirth) Every upgrade in these categories has a Max Lv. of 10000, unsure if the Crystals of Rebirth apply to this rule as well. For anyone helping to input information I'm going to be trying to put the Lv. of previous ability required to unlock it, and about how much Sword Essence it costs to unlock it (I'm going to take the last 50 upgrade and x3 that and it should be about close). I made a new account on my computer to figure out some of these upgrade costs for the lower Lv. upgrades. Extra Damage #'Steel Blade' - Unlocked at start (+2,667,952,000% at Max Level) #'Aura Blade' - Unlocked at Steel Blade Lv. 800 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Terror Blade' - Unlocked at Aura Blade Lv. 2000 (+5,335,204,000% at Max Level) #'Bane Blade' - Unlocked at Terror Blade Lv. 4000 (+10,670,208,000% at Max Level) #'Brutal Blade' - Unlocked at Bane Blade Lv. 4000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Fatal Blade' - Unlocked at Brutal Blade Lv. 4000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Omni Blade' - Unlocked at Fatal Blade Lv. 6000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'True Blade' - Unlocked at Omni Blade Lv. 6000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Giga Blade' - Unlocked at True Blade Lv. 6000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Tera Blade' - Unlocked at Giga Blade Lv. 7000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Zet Blade' - Unlocked at Tera Blade Lv. 7000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Dimension Blade' - Unlocked at Zet Blade Lv. 7000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Phasing Blade' - Unlocked at Dimension Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Force Blade' - Unlocked at Phasing Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Alpha Blade' - Unlocked at Force Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Omega Blade' - Unlocked at Alpha Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Gamma Blade' - Unlocked at Omega Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Delta Blade' - Unlocked at Gamma Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Epsilon Blade' - Unlocked at Delta Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Zeta Blade' - Unlocked at Epsilon Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Eta Blade' - Unlocked at Zeta Blade Lv. 8000 (+2,667,652,000% at Max Level) #'Theta Blade' - Unlocked at Eta Blade Lv. 8000 #'Iota Blade' - Unlocked at Theta Blade Lv. 8000 #'Kappa Blade' - Unlocked at Iota Blade Lv. 8000 #'Lambda Blade' - Unlocked at Kappa Blade Lv. 8000 #'Mu Blade' - Unlocked at Lambda Blade Lv. 8000 #'Nu Blade' - Unlocked at Mu Blade Lv. 8000 #'Xi Blade' - Unlocked at Nu Blade Lv. 8000 #'Omicron Blade' - Unlocked at Xi Blade Lv. 8000 #'Pi Blade' - Unlocked at Omicron Blade Lv. 8000 #'Rho Blade' - Unlocked at Omicron Blade Lv. 8000 #'Sigma Blade' - Unlocked at Omicron Blade Lv. 8000 Extra Soul # Soul Drink '- # '''Soul Purifying '- # 'Soul Unity '- # '''Soul Amply # Soul Funeral # Soul Drowning # Soul Avarice # Soul Assimilate # Soul Concentration # Soul Ritual # Soul Combustion # Soul Flame # Soul Disruption # Soul Harmony # Soul Transcendence # Soul Parallel # Soul Spread # Soul Seal # Soul Seal # Soul Legacy # Soul Multiplication # Soul Crack # Soul Ignition # Soul Incineration # Soul Consume # Soul Exploitation # Soul Calling # Soul Pledge # Soul Dominate # Soul Solidarity # Soul Insight # Soul Salvation Etc. Soul Edge - Soul Attack Damage Bonus * Max Level 10,000 (+4.2B% at Max Level) Find Weakness - Critical Chance Bonus * Max Level 50 (+25% at Max Level) Violent - Critical Damage Bonus * Max Level 10,000 (+600.0A% at Max Level) Crystals of Rebirth (Triangles) * Blade of Out lander - Rebirth Damage Bonus * Soul of Out lander - Rebirth Soul Drop Bonus * Violent of Out lander - Critical Damage Bonus * Hunger of Out lander - Soul Attack Damage Bonus Others In hopes of keeping pages from being exponentially long and hopefully keep everything neater the other categories of the Sword section will be on separate pages, found below. (Some may not exist yet, but will be coming in the future as I learn more about these subjects and actually have enough information to input.)